Dark Rain
by Looking-To-Impress
Summary: Kagome was born a normal girl, but is she a normal girl? Well, if you think being a pristess, part neko, AND having a curse placed opon her, I guess she is normal. Mixture of geres. Some Fantasy, Mystery, exc. as abit of everythng in te story. Enjoy!
1. The 'Curse'

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha. I only am a crazy fan.

Dedications : None, but if I ever get fans or constent reviewers, I appreciate the support.

Additional Information : This is my first story, and first chapter. :D Hope I make fans!

Kagome rested her head sleepily on a log. "Inuyasha?" she asked, looking about for him. No reply. "If you're with Kikyo you'll be just about dead!" she yelled, her companions slept without hearing her. Without thinking, Kagome rushed out to find him. An arm grabbed her, and threw her onto a white stallion. They galluped into the night, the Fudeul Era was about to get creepy.

"Help!" she screamed, Inuyasha listening closely. Kagome was hit, "Ouch!" she screamed, the horse was whipped, a shrill whinny was given. "Kagome!" Inuyasha yelled, running to wake the others quickly, then run as fast as possible to catch up.

**Dark Room**

"Inuyasha!" Kagome yelled pitiously. Hit was given. She cried out in pain. "Shut up, _wife_." a dark, untrusting voice shouted at her. Kagome looked up at the figure, he looked like a knight. Whinnies came from outside. Obviously a rich guy. "What..?" she asked, reciving another hit - this time harder. She screamed, being kissed on her head by this creep.

Kagome tried to pull away, noticing she was tied up. "Why do you want _me?_" she asked, eyes bearing the look to be freed. Smile appeared opon his face, kissing her on her lips. "Because." he replied, leaving her there, tending to his steed.

**Camp**

"WAKE UP NOW!!" Inuyasha yelled, everyone waking up slowly. "Hurry up or I'll just leave on my own." Inuyasha ran away, the others following shortly. "KAGOME!" he screamed, picking up a scent, following it.

**Inuyasha vs. Idiot Knight! ( Knight :D )**

Flash of a white horse was seen, rearing. Shrill whinny was heard. "Ah, Inuyasha. After your _**mate**_?" he grinned, spears were shot at Inuyasha, Inuyasha doodging every one. "BACKSLASH WAVE!" The horse doodged, the Knight killed instantly. Horse was dragged along with Inuyasha and the group, looking for Kagome

**Dark Room**

"Kagome." said a male's voice. "Huh? Who's there!" she yelled. "Kouga." Kouga approached her, untying her. He wrapped her in a hug, kiss given. Long, loving kiss was given. Unhappy face appeared on Kagome's face. "KOUGA! Get away from her!" Inuyasha burst into the room, pushing Kouga off his Girl - or his hopfully soon to be Mate. Inuyasha pushed Kagome onto the wall, passioniate kiss given. Long, loving kiss. They felt captured in time. Kagome returned the favor. "Be my mate.." Inuyasha murmored in the kiss, Kagome murmoring a "Yes." Inuyasha carved a scar into her skin, Kagome returning the favor.


	2. Path Of Dreams

"_Kagome!" Zodiac said, poking Kagome gently. "This is a dream, and none of this is real. We must ride to a secret area, not too far away. Mae cannot come, I'm afraid." Zodiac frowned, knowing Kagome thought she had a daughter. "Mommy!" Mae said, staring at Zodiac. "Do this for Mae. Mae, be brave for Mommy." Zodiac nuzzled the young girl, Mae kneeled down to snuggle the being smaller than her. She nodded, "Okay." she said, Kagome and Zodiac, waved goodbye, Zodiac returned to her original, large form. She stood, Kagome giving no direction. Zodiac returned to Kaidae's hut._

--

"Inuyasha." came a voice, close to Kagome. Inuyasha stared at the horse. "Don't tell me you can talk, now." Inuyasha said, staring. "Yes, I can. Kagome is stuck in her dream, and cannot leave until she finds the Path Of Dreams." Inuyasha continued staring, followed by the just woke up Kirara, Miroku, and Sango.

"The Path Of Dreams is near the forest's special tree in Kagome's time. You must go there, Inuyasha, and find a tree with Pink leaves. You'll see a strange figure, a rabbit type being, that'll guide you to her dream. She thinks your being controled by Kikyo, along with all of you." Zodiac pointed with her tail to the whole bunch, they all nodded in amazment. "Can we go?" asked Sango and Miroku, followed by a meow from Kirara. Zodiac frowned, and shook her head. "I'm afraid not, you must tend to Kagome. I must return with Inuyasha. Our bodies AND Spirits will be with Kagome, not just our Spirits, like how I did. We must hurry, we have a matter of only a few hours, I'm afraid, until we must wait until a New Moon."

Zodiac left the hut, enlarged, and knelt for Inuyasha to mount up. "I don't need to ride you." Inuyasha said, Zodiac slapping him with her powerful tail. "Fine!" Inuyasha said, they all said their goodbyes, and headed to the well, both concerned about Kagome.

--

_Zodiac trotted as commanded to a pasture, one quarter of his spirit in this dream. He had basicly no control, but had enough control to talk to Kagome._

"Kagome?" Zodiac asked, Kagome answering with a "Hm?" "Inuyasha and the real me are coming, your in a dream. They're coming across the Path Of Dreams. We must meet them there. I must take back my spirit, so listen to me." Zodiac made it clear, that if Kagome didn't listen, she'd be on her own. "Ride me to the pretty Pink leaved tree you have in the forest. They'll be a rabbit like creature to help you enter." Zodiac nickered, as Kagome listened and cantered her to the tree.

--

The well was narrow, and hard to get through, but they managed. "I'll lead, don't direct me." Zodiac said, cantering through, onto the stone paths. "Forest is coming up, be prepared for tight areas." Zodiac sped up, following the harder stone paths through the woods. There was a bright light, a rabbit stood in a proper, black and white suit. "Murfain, we must enter." Zodiac said, a door appearing. "Enter, and ride the light blue clouds to Kagome's dream. You'll meet in the middle, for she just entered, also. You'll arrive in a white area, the lightblue clouds will start to fall. You must gallup out, or face the Guardian Of The Path." Nod was given from both, they said their thanks, and left to find Kagome.


End file.
